Knowing
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: My take on the show if Chloe and her mom knew she was Mai from the beginning but they didn't know there were other Mai in the city. Chloe and Alek all the way. read and review. rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, so this is my take on The Nin Lives of Chloe King. The biggest difference? Chloe knows she's Mai. I know a lot of people can't stand Brian and I am totally in agreement that Chloe belongs with Alek; however, I like Brian's character so he will be in the story and he will be a good guy. He will not be with Chloe though. This is 100% a Chloe and Alek pairing. Just give it a chance. I will also be switching between various POV as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: The story is mine but the show and books aren't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe blew out the candle and Paul handed her the muffin.

"Happy Pre-Birthday!" Amy said excitedly. "I can't believe you're turning the big 1...6."

"So, what did you wish for?" Paul asked.

"No," said Amy. "You can't tell. She can't tell."

"It wasn't anything big," Chloe shook her head. "I guess I just want a change; something different." She stood and began walking along the back of the bench and continued, "It'd kinda be nice to be able to kiss a guy without killing him."

"How are you doing that?" Paul asked, gesturing to her feet.

"I don't know, it's easy," Chloe shrugged, hopping down. "I guess I just want a change; to be normal."

Paul tried to walk along the bench back as Amy said, "So I have band tomorrow but afterwards, Paul is ditching Korean and we're all going out to dinner."

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" Chloe asked.

"That's how we always kick off birthday week," Amy said in confusion.

Paul fell between them and said, "That is so not easy. Is there something else you wanna do instead?"

"Let's go to a club," Chloe smiled.

"Seriously?" asked Amy.

"Hey, Chloe," Paul said, still looking at the bench. "Do you think you might finally be transforming?"

"I'm not supposed to transform before my birthday," Chloe frowned.

"Maybe you're starting early," Paul suggested.

"Great, just what I need," Chloe sighed.

"Hey, we talked about this," said Amy. "It's what you are. It's not a bad thing."

"I know," Chloe sighed. "I guess I need to reread that book my dad left. My mom's gonna love this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The three friends met up later that night at a night club and snuck in through an open back door. They walked to the bar and Chloe locked eyes with a really hot guy.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he smiled back. "Don't take this the wrong way but you seem kinda young."

"I'm over 18," Chloe shrugged.

"Good to know," he laughed. "You're supposed to be over 21."

"Please don't tell anyone," Chloe panicked.

He laughed, "Don't worry; I'm using my brother's ID."

"Dance with me?" Chloe smirked after glancing at the dance floor.

"Sure" he said, letting her pull him away from the bar.

They danced for hours before finally walking out together.

"You, my young friend, are wild," he said.

"No body has every said that about me before," Chloe said happily.

"You know, my brother's place is just a few blocks from here," he continued.

"I'm not that wild," Chloe laughed nervously. "I really do need to get going. I can't believe Paul and Amy ditched me."

"Will you at least give me a call sometime?" he asked.

She handed him her phone and noticed his name. "Xavier, I like the name."

"Let's hope you like the face that goes with it," he smiled as she took his picture.

"I think I do," Chloe smirked, giving him a hug. "See ya."

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride? It's pretty cold out," he said.

"I like it," Chloe shrugged. "Makes me feel alive." She gave him one more smile before heading home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Chloe arrived home, her mom was in the living room reading the book her dad left.

"Mom, what are you still doing up?" Chloe asked.

"Just reading," her mom shrugged. "Did you have fun?"

"It was amazing," Chloe smiled. "I do have a question though. Paul made some observations today and I was wondering if it was possible to start transforming before my birthday."

"You don't transform on your birthday, kiddo," Meredith smiled. "It happens when you hit puberty. Are you transforming?"

"I think I might be," Chloe said.

"My baby's growing up," Meredith gave a sad smile. "Just remember that this doesn't change anything. I still love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe smiled. She gave her mom a hug and headed upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, so this is my take on The Nin Lives of Chloe King. The biggest difference? Chloe knows she's Mai. I know a lot of people can't stand Brian and I am totally in agreement that Chloe belongs with Alek; however, I like Brian's character so he will be in the story and he will be a good guy. He will not be with Chloe though. This is 100% a Chloe and Alek pairing. Just give it a chance. I will also be switching between various POV as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: The story is mine but the show and books aren't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Amy!" Chloe grabbed her arm at school the next day.

"Hi, Chloe," Amy said.

"I can not believe you guys left me last night. You're forgiven, by the way. I ended up having the most amazing night," Chloe said.

"Because we left?" Amy asked

"No," Chloe shook her head, "because of him." She pulled up Xavier's picture on her phone and showed Amy. "We danced together all night and his name is Xavier."

They heard a basketball being bounced down the hall and glanced over. Alek Petrov, the most popular boy in the whole school and captain of the basketball team, was heading their way, his friends trailing behind him.

"Look perky, London calling at 10 o'clock," Amy said excitedly.

"Okay, that's your crazy obsession, not mine," Chloe scoffed as the boys walked closer. "I still can't believe how great last night was."

Alek began bouncing the basketball off the wall above her head as she continued, "I mean, I don't even know if I'm ever going to see him again."

Chloe snatched to ball from midair in irritation and said, "Hey, Jocko, some people are trying to have a conversation. Why don't you go play 'Look at Me' somewhere else?" She turned and threw the ball down the hallway. It landed perfectly in the garbage can at the far end. Every student in the hallway looked at her in shock and Alek couldn't take his eyes off the trash can.

"You did not just do that!" Amy said in shock.

"I think I did," Chloe gulped. "Let's go." She grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her the opposite direction down the hall, Alek watching them go.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

APOV

School was just letting out for the day and I saw Chloe walking towards me. I put my hand on the wall to stop her.

"That was very impressive," I said. "Maybe you can show me some of your moves sometime." I continued backing her into the wall, hoping to get her to open up and answer some questions.

"No moves, just a lucky shot," she said nervously.

"I wasn't really talking about basketball," I said suggestively.

"Subtle," she sneered.

"I'm not trying to be," I said, pushing her into the wall with my hand on her lower stomach so she would stop edging away from me.

CPOV

'This can not be happening,' I think in shock. 'Surely the basketball thing wasn't that big a deal that now he's hitting on me. He's human!'

"You haven't talked to me in like 2 years," I said shakily. "Let's get back to that."

He leaned in really close and took a deep breath before pulling back enough to meet my eyes. "You smell _very_ good."

I gave him a stunned look and said, "Okay, it's called bathing. Try it."

"Why are you giving me such a hard time?" he asked, looking amused before whispering, "Chloe King."

"Believe me; if I knew it was going to have this kind of effect, I never would've touched your ball," I said quickly and then grimaced because of how wrong that sounded.

He chuckled and I pleaded, "Don't say it."

"Something tells me," Alek began as he leaned close again, "we're going to be very good friends."

He leaned in again and I pushed myself as far back as the wall allowed. He leaned even closer and I knew he was going to kiss me. I was terrified. I didn't want to kill him, but I couldn't think clearly. I let out a quiet whimper and begged, "Please."

APOV

Everything about her screamed Mai; that impossible shot earlier, her inhumanly graceful movements, and her intoxicating scent. I leaned closer, preparing to finally kiss the girl I've dreamed about for the last 2 years. I barely registered her soft whimper and plea but the scent of abject terror coming from her slapped me in the face. I jerked back a bit in shock and studied her face. Her eyes showed regret, sorrow, and fear.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked, stunned.

"Alek," Jasmine called sharply from the stairs behind us and I turned to look at her.

"Well, this was fun," Chloe said quickly. "Let's try and never do it again." She fled down the hall and I growled at Jasmine.

"Have you lost your mind?" Jasmine asked once we were sure Chloe couldn't hear.

"She's Mai," I said.

"You don't know that," Jasmine said. "You could have killed her."

"I'm telling you, she's Mai," I said. "It doesn't matter anyway; I'm not going to kiss her."

Jasmine gave me a strange look and said, "I just saw you."

"She's afraid of me," I said. "I can't believe you didn't smell it. She was so scared I was afraid she would pass out."

"We should tell my mom," Jasmine said. "I wanted to tell her about the creep outside the school anyway."

"He's probably from the Order so we'll have to be careful," I nodded. "I'm going to follow Chloe and make sure she's alright."

"Wait a minute. I just sent mom a text," said Jasmine. "Let's wait and see what she says."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Mom's never heard of Chloe King," Jasmine said a minute later, reading the message from her mother. "She wants us to watch her and verify that she's Mai."

"I'll follow her today and see where she goes after school," I offered.

"I'll follow her tonight then," Jasmine nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

CPOV

I was restocking things at work when a great song came on Lana's IPod. I smiled, "Turn it up, I love that song."

"You can hear that?" Lana asked.

"Can't you?" I replied, internally kicking myself. Lana just gave me a weird look as she plugged the IPod into the speakers.

The door opened and I watched a guy walk over to our hat section. I glanced at Lana to let her know I was going to help him. He turned around as I approached and I was surprised by how attractive he was.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, can I get an opinion?" he asked, pulling on a knit hat with cat ears.

"It works with the jacket," I said trying not to laugh.

"I'll take it," he smiled. "My name's Brian."

"I'm Chloe," I smiled. "That'll be $12. Do you go to the University?"

He handed Lana his money and said, "Back East. My girlfriend and I are taking the semester off to visit my dad."

"That's nice," I said. "If you forgot or need anything else I'm here every day from 3-6."

"Thanks," he grinned as he left.

"Don't forget to tag the sales rack," Lana said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was heading to meet my friends for my birthday dinner when a guy on a bike came barreling toward me. I jumped back to avoid being hit and landed in a crouch on the hood of a car.

"How did you get up there?" the guy asked.

I just smiled and helped him up before running to meet Amy and Paul. I ran down an alley way and had fun running, jumping over, and climbing various obstacles. When I finally made it to the restaurant, Amy was the only one waiting for me. We ordered our food and I told her everything that happened after school.

"So where's Paul?" I asked.

"I told him not to come," said Amy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Paul and I made out," Amy exclaimed.

"What?" I shrieked. "When?"

"At the club, we were dancing and then we kissed and now we're dating," Amy said excitedly.

"Was it any good?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Surprisingly yes," Amy exclaimed quietly. She started to describe the kiss and I had to stop her.

"I can accept it, I just can't hear about it," I said. "Oh no, here comes Alek's girlfriend." I watched as the beautiful girl from school walked past our table.

"That's Jasmine," said Amy. "She's Alek's cousin. We have AP History together. Why are you worried?"

"Alek almost kissed me today," I said quietly.

"What? Chloe, no!" Amy said in horror. "Please tell me you didn't."

"He stopped and the Jasmine interrupted," I said. "I don't know what happened, I just froze. I didn't want to kiss him but I couldn't make myself push him away. If Jasmine hadn't come along, I don't know what would have happened. I could've killed him." I almost sobbed the last part and then my phone rang.

I tried to collect myself quickly when I saw it was my mom. I showed the phone to Amy as the waiter collected our empty plates. "Hi, mom, we're just paying now. I promise I'll be home in 2 seconds." I hung up and Amy started gathering her things.

"So, we'll talk more tomorrow but we have to make sure you stay away from Alek," Amy said. "No kissing the hot human."

"Totally agree," I said nodded.

"Well, birthday girl, I've got this so I'll see you tomorrow." We hugged and Amy continued, "Try not to fight too much crime on your way home."

"I'll try," I smirked, heading out the door.

JPOV

'Okay, that was probably the strangest conversation I've ever listened to,' I thought. 'She really seemed afraid to be around Alek. But she wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid she would kill him. I know that Amy is human, but they both talk as if they know that Chloe isn't. And that scar faced freak is back. I've got to talk to my mom!'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

CPOV

I was walking home when some homeless guy tried to assault me. I was a little scared but mostly I was mad. I went to slap him and he reeled back, clutching his face. Looking at my hand, I saw deadly claws in place of my normal nails. I turned and ran, taking a slightly longer route home.

As soon as I got home, I grabbed my mom in a hug.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" my mom asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I think I've fully transformed."

My mom smiled and pulled back, "Honey, we knew this was coming, there's nothing to be upset about."

"I know, but it seems to be happening all at once instead of gradually like the book said it would," I sighed, giving little pout.

"You're being overwhelmed, aren't you?" my mom asked.

"Kind of," I admitted.

"Don't worry," my mom smiled. "We'll get through this. Now, blow out some candles so we can have cake."

I smiled and blew out the candle. We enjoyed a piece of cake and I told my mom about my transformation. We talked for over an hour before I headed to my room to go to bed.

I had just finished my nightly routine when my computer showed a new email. I opened it and froze.

_Trust no one._

_ - Dad_


End file.
